


I Miss You

by 2set40hourslingling



Category: Twosetviolin, lingling40hours - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2set40hourslingling/pseuds/2set40hourslingling
Summary: A Random ANGST
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	I Miss You

Brett stepped out of his car and closed the car door. He walked to the back of the car and opened the car door to a bouquet of white roses sitting on the back seat. He smiled a little and took it carefully into his arms. The little drips of water drip down to his sleeves. Brett stared into the distance, taking in the fresh air and the sound of sniffles. The sadness in him surged up into his chest again. He held his breath and bit himself.

Damn it.

Brett began walking towards the gate and the sound of sniffles grew louder. He opened the gate and stepped onto the white pavement that wove across to the statue of an angel. He followed the pavement quietly, walking past strangers who were sobbing or talking and the sounds of his footsteps, the clicking of his shoes as he took every step towards his destination.

Brett reached his destination which was a beautiful white marble stone with a metal plate in the middle of it.

Edward Chen, 1992~2019

Rest in Peace

You will be missed by many.

Brett smiled at what it said below.

"The Bridge To Success Requires Pressure"

~Edward Chen 2019

Stupid guy, Brett said to himself, such a stupid quote.

Brett squatted down and gently placed the bouquet of flowers below the gravestone. As he stood back up, the feeling of sadness surged up to his chest again. Brett held his breath and before he could bite himself, he heard a voice in his head.

"It's okay, Brett. Let it out. I'm weeping too. I'm not holding back,"

Brett grunted and let out a shout. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. He held his hand over his heart and bit his lips hard.

"Brett, don't do it, you're going to hurt yourself,"

The boy sobbed in front of his best friend's grave, his tears wetting the soil he was standing on. He gasped and cried harder than he ever did. This pain was different, very different. His heart hurts like hell.

So this is how grieve is like, wow, it hurts.

Brett cried harder every second passed, his arms covering his mouth as he screamed and cursed into his sleeve. His glasses and sleeve stained with tears. He wiped his never-ending tears flowing down his cheeks. He reached out his trembling hands and touched the gravestone.

"Why did you leave? WHY?!" Brett told Eddy. There was of course no response. Brett's sobs were the only thing that filled the deafening silence.

"Why......? WHY?!" Brett continued as his tears came streaming down faster. Brett suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Eddy's face. Brett saw Eddy smile with tears in his eyes. Eddy's body was shining and Eddy took his hand off Brett's shoulders. Brett was shocked and tried to hold Eddy's hands, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Brett dropped his head and cried a little more.

After his visit, Brett walked back to his car in silence. The boy got into his car and started it. The sound of the engine running covered his soft sobs in his car. His sleeves had already been soaked wet from his tears alone. He reached into the back seat and grabbed a handkerchief. Wiping his tears, Brett was reminded of the times where Eddy would always offer him his handkerchief. The tears came running down his face again. He wiped his never-ending tears as he put his hands on the steering wheel. The static noises from the radio and the splatter of the rain on his car window filled his ears.

He switched the gears and stepped on the pedal. His car began moving and he drove out of the area, leaving the flowers sitting on Eddy's marble stone.

Brett got home to several boxes and packages sitting outside his house. Their fans must have sent those things. He stood in front of the boxes and remembered the time when Eddy's death was made public. The internet went into chaos and many people were sad. Brett remembered the thousands of messages his fans have sent to him and the tweets and posts about how Eddy have changed their lives.

He changed my life, too. He changed my life. He made me happy, he made me realise that friendship is a thing.

Brett carried the boxes into his house alone. His mind was blank and his eyes were puffy from the crying just now at the cemetery. After a stressful five minutes of Brett bringing the boxes into his house, he finally was able to sit on his couch peacefully. He stared at the empty house, which was once filled with Eddy's laughter as he watched funny Tik toks, or groans as he messed up his piece again. Brett looked to his right, where another couch is. He saw Eddy sitting there with a camera, smiling at Brett as he tells Brett to open his new present. Brett smirked. That birthday was funny, he admitted it to Eddy after watching the video.

Brett leaned back on his couch and said,  
"Eddy, I hope you're happy up there, I hope you'll take care of me,"  
There was a moment of silence until Brett heard someone whisper into his ear,  
"I will, Brett. Now, get up. You've got a lot to do. And remember, I'll always love you,"

Brett teared up after hearing that and wiped his tears off.

"I love you, too."


End file.
